Cinderella
by PfenixB
Summary: When asked to babysit Marlene, Vincent wonders just why they need him if Cid is staying with Tifa. He soon finds out. Cid's really nothing more than a big kid. And who knew? He enjoys bedtime stories as much as Marlene does. Very mildly implied Valenwind.


Do I have a fascination with associating Vincent with fairy tales? I guess so. Am I also currently stuck on tickling? Apparently so. Enjoy.

* * *

"You really are her hero, you know."

"There is no need to flatter me. I've already agreed."

"I'm not flattering you. I'm telling the truth."

"I am not fit to be seen as a hero."

"Yeah, that's right! He needs t'brush 'is hair first."

"Cid, you're going to get him talked out of it! I really need someone to watch her. I'd leave her with Denzel, but he's-"

"With Cloud. Yes, you've said." Vincent concentrated on not heaving an exasperated sigh. He closed his eyes, briefly regretting his decision to purchase a phone. "I have one question."

"Okay?"

"If the great Cid Highwind," _and why on earth would you put me on speakerphone?, _"who is surely more than capable of handling an eight-year-old girl for a few hours, is there, why do you need _me_ to watch her?"

"I asked her that too, actually. I told her Cid would stay." Tifa giggled. "You wanna know what she said?"

"I believe I did ask, yes."

"She said she doesn't trust Cid to stay awake long enough to feed her dinner, much less tuck her in, and she likes knowing someone in the house is awake when she goes to sleep."

A small voice broke in. "Plus, Vincent doesn't stink as bad!" After this little proclamation, Marlene erupted into giggles. Vincent smiled, assuming that Cid's shout of indignation had announced the launch of a tickle attack. "Tifa, tell him he _has_ to come now! He has to save me!"

"You heard the lady."

Vincent covered the mouthpiece of his phone, unable to contain his sigh any longer. When he was done, he removed his hand and said, "I'll be there in fifteen minutes." A sudden urge to smack his forehead came when he realized he'd been roped into babysitting two children instead of one.

-

Cid was standing outside and smoking when Vincent arrived. He dropped his cigarette and crushed it with his foot on his way to greet his babysitter.

"Hey, Vincent! Been a while."

"It has indeed." Still becoming accustomed to the waves of affection he felt whenever he saw one of his friends, Vincent did not immediately return Cid's warm embrace, though he did find himself wanting to do just that. He cursed himself briefly for letting down his miles-thick wall for these people as his right arm squeezed Cid's shoulders of its own accord.

"Heh. Guess it's been _too_ long, huh? Can't remember you huggin' me back b'fore."

"I do not _hug_, Highwind."

"Sure thing, Vince. Come on. Tifa's been goin' crazy fer the past ten minutes, thinkin' y'weren't gonna show up."

Vincent followed him into the bar, and was immediately tackled by Marlene. "You came!"

He patted her head. "Of course I did. You think I would leave you with him?" he asked, jerking a thumb in Cid's direction. Marlene covered her mouth with her hand, trying to control the giggles. She always felt like giggling when Vincent smiled. She figured if he ever laughed, she'd probably laugh until she wet herself.

"Tifa! Vincent's here!"

"Oh, good. I thought you weren't coming."

"I told you fifteen. It's only been ten."

"Uh, well, I'm just anxious to go, that's all."

"What's so important?"

"Nothing."

"A date," Cid informed him, nodding wisely.

Vincent was not really interested, but he knew women normally liked to be asked about such things. "With whom?"

"No one."

"Interesting sort of date."

"Uh, yeah. I'm sure it will be. Thanks for coming. Marlene's bedtime is eight, Cid's is ten-"

"Hey!"

"But he can stay up later if you can talk him into helping you clean up after dinner. Oh, and the roast's in the oven. It's already cooked; I'm just keeping it warm. Help yourself to anything. The alcohol is off-limits to both of them, for obvious reasons, but if you want some…well, just leave the money. I won't blame you. They're a handful."

A horn honked outside.

"Oh! I have to go. Thanks again, Vincent. We all really need to get together just to hang out sometime, don't we?"

She was out the door and climbing into the passenger seat of the sleek black car waiting in the street before he could formulate an answer. He turned to Cid, who was smirking.

"Rude?"

"Yep."

"Hm. And she thinks no one knows?"

"Yep. Women, huh? Heh."

"Hey! Cid, quit hogging Vincent! He's babysitting _me_, not _you_, silly! Come on, Vincent! Let's go play hide-and-seek! You hide, and I'll count to thirty and come find you, okay?"

"Okay."

"Cid, you hide too. Okay?"

"Sure, kid."

"Okay! Ready? One, two, three…" She bent her head and hid her face against the windowsill.

As she continued counting, Vincent wondered why this did not bother him. Cid poked him in the back, startling him.

"Better go hide, Vince, or she'll find ya."

Vincent chose to hide in the small utility closet next to the stairs. He was not at all surprised to see that Cid had chosen to hide behind the bar.

"Twenty-eight, twenty-nine, thirty. Ready or not, here I come!"

They heard her charge upstairs in the fashion of a child with too much energy for such a small space.

"Guys, where are you? Are you downstairs?" She waited a moment. "Wait! Don't answer me! That'd give it away! I'll find you, you just wait!"

Vincent took the opportunity to head across the room toward the window, knowing she would see him and begin the chase.

"Hey! No fair!" She ran back down the stairs, giggling madly.

"Home free," Vincent called, laying a hand on the windowsill.

"Aww…hey, now you have to help me find Cid. C'mon!"

Cid had more or less behaved himself while Marlene was searching. When they found him, he was only sitting on the floor, waiting to be found.

"Found you! Now you're it! …No, wait, let's do something else."

"I think it's nearly time for dinner," Vincent pointed out, looking at the clock.

"Oh! Yeah, I guess so. The mashed potatoes are in the fridge. Tifa forgot to tell you."

"Thank you. Why don't the two of you wash your hands and set the table?" Vincent almost snorted at the image of Cid setting the table.

Surprisingly, he did as he was told, even if it was a little sloppy.

"Cid, we need _three_ plates," Marlene informed him.

"Nuh-uh. That one there?" he said, indicating Vincent, "He don't eat."

"Three plates, Highwind. I'd appreciate a glass as well, if you don't mind."

"Yeah, yeah. There ya go."

"Thank you."

Marlene was polite, but she had a major rule. Vincent had it memorized by this time- one should not expect her to cut her own meat. Also, never say she could not do it on her own. She simply did not like getting her hands dirty.

Vincent cut a few perfect strips of the roast, dealt her a perfect scoop of mashed potatoes, and poured the perfect amount of the best kind of juice into her favorite cup.

Cid leaned back, expecting the same treatment.

"Here's the knife. Pass it over when you're done."

"Wha-? You ain't even gonna pour my juice?"

"I believe we've already established that I am here for Marlene's benefit, not yours."

"Well, yeah, but I'm here, ain't I? Could at least show me some common courtesy."

"I haven't thrown you out or asked why you're here. I should think that's courtesy enough."

"…Tch. Fine."

For Marlene's amusement, Vincent cut his own meat with the claw he wore. Cid eyed him warily as she giggled.

"You better be careful with that thing."

"What, this?" he asked, extending the hand for Cid to observe.

"Yeah, that. Could kill somebody."

Lowering his voice (again for Marlene's amusement- he did not fool himself for a moment with the illusion that she would not hear), he leaned forward dramatically. "I have."

"Think I don't know that? Fought with ya fer years. Seen enough outta that thing t'know I better stay on yer good side."

"You'll have to get there if you intend to stay."

"Aw, c'mon, Vince, that ain't fair."

Marlene thought she'd never had such an interesting dinner in her life. She wished Denzel could see the way Cid and Vincent bickered.

"Life never promises fairness."

"You could."

"I have no intention of doing so."

"But why?"

"It's amusing to hear you whine."

"What? A' right, Valentine, that's it. Marlene, honey, you gonna help me get 'im or what?"

She thought about it. She really did like Vincent better, but she could guess what Cid meant when he said "get him."

"We have to finish eating before anybody gets anybody."

It was Vincent's turn to look around uncomfortably, wondering just what they had in store for him. He was not exactly eager to find out.

After dinner, Cid ushered Marlene into a corner and whispered to her while she laughed and nodded. Occasionally he would point at Vincent, who just kept washing dishes and ignored them.

Pretty soon, Marlene crept across the room, thinking herself very stealthy, and not noticing the smile on Vincent's face.

Though he'd been expecting her to "surprise" him, he really was surprised when she grabbed him around the legs and smiled at him.

Unfortunately for Vincent, that was the only distraction Cid needed.

"Hah!" he said, and leapt over the bar. That left Vincent "trapped" in the corner of the room, still holding a plate and looking more amused than traumatized.

"We gotcha now. Hold still."

Vincent raised an eyebrow. Cid grinned, and the gleam in his eyes was empty of desire to cause harm. Deciding he would not gain anything by fighting them, Vincent set the plate and kitchen cloth in the sink and raised his hands in surrender.

Cid immediately began the search for ticklish areas. Marlene, rolling on the floor in laughter, was not helping him. Soon enough, he found a promising place low on Vincent's side.

Vincent was not pleased. He may have been struggling not to laugh, but he was not pleased. Now, if only he could get his face to express that…

"Stop- Highwind, stop that. Stop- I said stop, not-" Vincent gave up, and let himself laugh a little. Cid stopped immediately, and Marlene sat up in shock. He looked at them, not understanding what was so captivating. "What?"

"You laughed," Cid said weakly. "I made ya laugh. Heh. Guess I can die feelin' accomplished now."

"I've laughed before."

"Not in front o' me."

"Me neither."

"…It's not so unbelievable."

"Yeah, it kinda is."

His eyes continued their flickering path- Cid, window, door, Marlene, door, window, Cid.

Finally, they came to rest on Cid's face. "I think you've both stared long enough."

"Do it again."

Vincent felt a headache heading his way. "Tomorrow. Would you be so kind as to let me go?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Sorry."

"Remember what Tifa said."

"Uh…which part?"

"You can stay up late if you help me clean. That plate is your last chance, otherwise it's lights out at ten."

"You know she was kiddin', right?"

"I'm not."

Marlene stood and hugged the freshly freed Vincent. "You should laugh more. It's good for you."

"I'm aware."

"Then why don't ya do it?"

Vincent released Marlene and turned to Cid. "I am not one do anything without reason."

"Guess it's up t'us t'give ya reasons, then. Whatcha say, Marlene?"

She scrunched up her face and nodded. "I'm kinda getting sleepy, though."

Vincent checked the clock. "It's only seven."

"Well, I'll go get ready for bed, and then you can read to me 'til I fall asleep. Okay?"

"Hm."

Cid watched her take the stairs two at a time. "Never known a kid t'go t'bed early."

"She's certainly special."

"Yeah?"

"Why _are_ you here?"

"Thought y'said y'weren't gonna ask?"

"I said I hadn't asked. I said nothing about the future."

"Yeah, I had the same problem."

"Pardon?"

"Said nothin' 'bout the future. Shera got sick of it, an' once she figgered out I wasn't gonna marry 'er, she left. An' I mean, I c'n take care o' m'self, but it just ain't no fun livin' alone."

"You've been anxious to leave Rocket Town anyway."

"Yeah. Hey, you remembered that? Heh. I don't wanna stay here too much longer. Just figured a couple o' days, y'know? S'friendly territory."

"Hm. How long have you been here?"

"'Bout a week. 'Bout ready t'move on, but I don't really know where I'm gonna go."

Vincent remained silent, listening for Marlene to call down that she was ready.

"What about you?"

"Hm?"

"Where you been stayin'?"

"Here and there."

"Where were ya t'day?"

Vincent said sheepishly, "Actually, I was at the chocobo ranch near the swamp."

"Why the hell were ya there?"

"No particular reason."

"Aw, c'mon. S'gotta be somethin'."

"Remember the chocobos we bred?"

"Yeah."

"I've been caring for them since. I have let most of them go, but I could not bear to release the gold one."

"Y'oughta take Marlene t'see it sometime."

"Do you think she would like that?"

"M'sure she would."

"Vincent, are you coming?"

"That's my cue. Will you be joining us for a story?"

"Nah."

Vincent told the story of Rapunzel, and was not surprised to find that Marlene could barely keep her eyes open as he neared the end.

"Vincent?"

"Hm?"

"I love you."

Vincent's eyes widened a bit, and he leaned down to kiss her forehead before leaving. When he turned to the door, he almost ran straight into Cid.

"Hey. She's out cold already, ain't she?" He nodded toward Marlene, who did seem to have fallen asleep as soon as Vincent left her side. "Y're pretty good with 'er."

"I-"

"Ain't nothin' t'be embarrassed about. S'pretty cool."

"You think so?"

"Sure! Gonna make a great dad one day."

Vincent shook his head. "Not me."

"Not up fer settlin' down?"

"Not particularly."

They returned to the main room, and Cid took a seat on one of the barstools. Vincent leaned against a table across from him.

"Hey."

"Hm?"

"Marlene ain't th'only one loves ya, y'know?"

"I know."

Cid poked his shin with the toes of one foot. "Would it kill ya t'say it to us every now an' then?"

"I never do anything without a reason."

"So you don't love any of us?"

"I am incapable of love."

"Aw, shut up with that. You ain't, an' y'know it."

"I don't…want to be capable."

"Too much responsibility?"

"Too many unpleasant consequences."

"You love Marlene."

Vincent looked away.

"See? But she can't hurt ya, right? So it's okay?"

Vincent still refused to answer. Cid started smoking.

"Want one?"

"No, thank you."

"Vince?"

"Yes?"

"M'yer friend, right?"

"I…suppose."

"You _suppose?_ More'n four years an' you _suppose? _Sheesh, what's a guy gotta do t'win yer favor around here, eh?"

"You could start by not recruiting Marlene to aid you in my humiliation."

"Still cheesed about that, huh? A' right. I know what's fair. Come get me back."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. I won't fight back. Come get me. Want me t'take off ma shoes? S'where I'm real ticklish."

"I…" The more Vincent thought about it, the more sense it made, and he recalled a snippet of their earlier conversation. "You want me to be fair to you, correct?"

Cid nodded, not entirely sure what this was about. He was certain Vincent would never actually consider- but he was walking toward Cid now, and removing the gauntlet.

"Vince-"

"You didn't think I'd take you seriously? Hm." Vincent reached out with one hand, skimming Cid's sides and belly. "Not here? Then here, perhaps," he muttered, lightly touching higher on his sides. That got a bit of a reaction, but not enough. "Fine. Shoes off, please."

"What?"

"Shoes. Off."

"Uh…okay. Guess it is fair."

After nearly ten minutes of what Cid referred to quite violently as cruel and unusual torture, Vincent let him go, stood up, and patted his cheek.

"Bedtime."

"Wha- it's only eight-thirty!" he whined.

"I know you. You'll dawdle until ten, and Tifa will be upset with me."

"I'll just leave. Got the _Shera_ parked out back."

"You'll stay as long as you're under my watch."

"Y'know, you take this stuff way too seriously." He stood and headed upstairs, deciding it would be easier to go along with what Vincent said.

Vincent raised an eyebrow. Too serious? He resolved to fix that. As he was puzzling out a plan, Marlene came downstairs, rubbing her eyes sleepily.

"Vincent? What was all the yelling about?"

"Yelling?"

"Yeah. Sounded like laughing."

"Oh. That was my fault. I'm sorry. Go back to bed."

"Will you tell me another story?"

"Of course." On the way to her room, Vincent knocked on the bathroom door. "We're reading another story, if you'd like to join us."

Neither Vincent nor Marlene were surprised when Cid, now clad in ridiculous mog-print pajamas and chocobo slippers, joined Vincent at the foot of Marlene's bed. He listened intently to Vincent's detailed, long-memorized version of _Cinderella_.

Vincent was even less surprised when Cid's snoring interrupted him just as the clock was striking midnight in the story.

"Guys, are you here?" Tifa called from downstairs.

Vincent looked at the two children sleeping, shook his head, and walked downstairs. When Tifa smiled at him, he put a finger to his lips and motioned for her to follow him upstairs.

She couldn't help but giggle at the sight before her. "What did you do?"

"I told a story. Am I that boring?"

Cid woke, yawning widely. "Hey, Tifa. Y're home kinda early. Anyhow, you ain't borin', Vince. S'soothin', how you tell it. C'n tell there's gonna be a happy endin'."

"_Cinderella_ always has a happy ending."

"Still, just sounds better when you say it. Well, I guess I'm outta here. Took up 'nough o' yer hospitality already."

"Should you be flying when you're tired?"

"Who's tired? Was just restin' my eyes. Vince, you comin' with me or what?"

"Where are you going?"

"No idea."

"Hm. Have fun on your adventure."

"Heh. 'Course I will. See y'all when I see ya."

Cid walked quietly downstairs, and Tifa looked pointedly at Vincent.

"You know, you really should go with him. Someone has to make sure he takes care of himself." Her eyes met his, and she made her most commanding face. "Go. You'll have fun, I bet."

"You…hm. Very well. Call if you need either of us." Vincent nodded his goodbye to Tifa, cast a smile at the sleeping form of Marlene, and hurried downstairs.

Cid grinned from the cockpit when he saw Vincent slow from hurrying to a calm, cool, seemingly uncaring pace. He left the engines running and leaned out the door, waiting to hear the excuse.

"Tifa thought it would be best that I accompany you."

"Heh. Y'almost missed yer ride t'the ball, Cinderella. Hop in."


End file.
